Most programs used for processing large datasets utilize pre-determined layouts to assist users in formatting and interpreting displayed data. For instance, a customer relationship management (“CRM”) program may use a predetermined layout to display performance data of several companies. In some scenarios, a dataset may be large, having hundreds or thousands of company names that may be immersed in different types of displayed data.
Although some existing systems provide various formats and other techniques for displaying large amounts of data, some current techniques may not be effective in allowing users to readily interpret associations between different types of data. For instance, in some layouts it may be difficult for users to readily associate a particular entity, e.g., a company, with related data. Accurate and efficient user interpretation of displayed data becomes an even bigger challenge when a preset data layout includes a large amount of data and a large number of entities.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.